


i love you

by taylorstwice



Category: fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chaeryeong and chaeyeon bffs, itzyxfromis9 collab when, jihyuna is the ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorstwice/pseuds/taylorstwice
Summary: Yuna is high, Chaeryeong needed some okras and Ryujin is out of her mind. But Yuna's girlfriend, Jiheon, is there to save the day.
Relationships: Baek Jiheon/Shin Yuna (ITZY)
Kudos: 5





	i love you

Jiheon had a rough day in school. She forgot about her Literature assignment, she accidentally cussed her Math teacher so she was sent to detention, she forgot her lunch money, and her dad wasn’t in school so she had to walk home.

She can tell that it’s one of those days that comes after a happy moment happened.

She just became Shin Yuna’s girlfriend three days ago. She knew this kind of day was meant to happen, and it would’ve been okay if she had Yuna beside her but no. Yuna didn’t attend school today, so Jiheon was rattled. And upset. And sulking.

So she walks home sad and lonely and mad.

She spends her time talking to Nakyung who’s bored out of her mind watching scary movies in her house alone; her mom was out of town.

 **“Do you want to come over?”** Nakyung asks.

**“Nah. I’d rather spend this day alone. I don’t want you getting affected with all this _‘doomsday after a very happy moment happened.’_ ”**

**“So what is this happy moment huh?”** Nakyung asks curiously. Jiheon laughs, looking at her phone before putting it beside her ear again.

**“And that’s the cue of ending this conversation.”**

**“What?! Come on Ji---”** Jiheon giggles as she hangs up on Nakyung, standing up to grab her ‘Yuna’ notebook as she calls it. She’s feeling a little bit lonely and when she misses Yuna, she doodles Yuna’s name on her ‘Yuna’ notebook.

Jiheon finally calls it a night after eating her McDonald’s that was delivered by the guy she met once in a gas station(she thinks his name was Daehwi), and so she heads off to bed, still feeling sad because Yuna hadn’t contacted her all day.

She wonders what Yuna’s doing.

* * *

She’s having the greatest dream of all time, with a certain blonde in it, when her phone wakes her up. Nope, not the alarm she sets every 6:30, it was still hours away. It’s a phone call. A specific ringtone she made for a certain someone so she knows it’s her when she’s calling.

Groaning, she picks up her ringing phone from her bedside table before she misses it. She looks at the caller and the phone is lit up with Yuna’s grinning face, red lipstick smudged as a blushing Jiheon stands beside her, a very obvious kiss mark on her cheek. Jiheon swipes the phone, bringing it beside her ear.

**“Hello? Yuna?”**

**“Oh my gosh, it’s my baby! Hi sweetheart! Ryujin unnie! stop poking around I’m talking to my baby! Hey Jiheon! How are you sweetie?”** Jiheon frowns as she detects the over too happy tone in Yuna’s voice, the voice she only used once when Jiheon told her it was okay that Yuna has a crush on her.

**“I’m fine, but why are you calling at 2 am in the morning? And you’re very very energetic with the way you sound. Are you okay Yu?”**

**“No time for chitchat sweetie! I need some okras right now or else Chaeryeong’s life will be out on the line! Please have some okras deliv- I swear I’m going to knock you guys out! Get off of my pillow cloud!”**

The phone goes beep as Jiheon realizes that Yuna hung up on her.

What the hell just happened?

Pulling herself up, Jiheon stares at her phone. Should she visit Yuna and check on her? She is her girlfriend, she should. Shouldn’t she?

Jiheon gets up and puts on a hoodie over her tank top, slipping on her sweatpants and converse. She looks over herself on the mirror, deciding to put her hair up in a messy bun.

After securing that the house ws locked, Jiheon hops on her bike and starts pedaling to Yuna’s apartment, a plastic of okras from their fridge in a small bag.

When she finally arrives in front of Yuna’s apartment, she locks her bike on the fence and proceeds towards the door. When Jiheon enters the lobby, Mr. Im’s figure welcomes her as he steps out of the men’s bathroom just beside the stairs, a relieved look on his face which was quite creepy since it’s 2 in the morning.

 **“Thank you for your presence, Miss Baek.”** Jiheon only met Mr. Im when Yuna invited (dragged, really) her to her apartment. It was a disaster of a day because someone dropped an opened bottle of ketchup on Jiheon’s flannel, not to mention it was the flannel Yuna liked the most on Jiheon. Yuna almost went on a rampage that day if Jiheon did not have the strength to pull her away from the girl who dropped the ketchup on Jiheon.

**“Uh, were you expecting me?”**

**“As a matter of fact, yes. I have been expecting you. Miss Shin is having a blast inside her apartment with her friends and I have thought that you would come. I have noticed that Miss Shin is not that happy when you are not around so I grant you passage to Miss Shin’s apartment. Have a pleasant morning Miss Baek.”** Jiheon blushes at the statement, pretty shocked to know that kind of information about Yuna. She didn’t expect to know that Yuna is much happier when she’s around. Jiheon smiles widely, a feeling of happiness warming her soul and satisfaction filling her mind. She says her thank you to Mr. Im, and then walks inside the elevator. As the door opens on Yuna’s floor, Jiheon hears loud music playing, and she has no doubt it’s coming from Yuna’s room. She wastes no time and presses the doorbell, waiting patiently. The loud music stops, and then the door open revealing Yuna who wears a pink short and a black tank top.

Yuna squeals and jumps on Jiheon, wrapping her legs around the older girl’s waist. **“Oh my gosh, an angel graces us with her presence!”** Yuna shouts as Jiheon enters her apartment with her still wrapped around like a koala. Chaeryeong, who’s been pressing her face on Yuna’s window for a long time, suddenly bolts towards the two and grabs the small bag hanging on Jiheon’s index finger. Ryujin whoever, crawls out from under the table and kneels in front of Jiheon who is still carrying Yuna.

 **“Kneel before my angel, you nasty peasants!”** Yuna points at Ryujin who immediately obeys the order while Chaeryeong was too preoccupied with boiling the okras in the kitchen. Jiheon puts Yuna down, even though she love likes the girl, she can only carry the girl for a short amount of time since she’s not that really…strong. She’s tall, but she’s not physically strong. Yuna whines when Jiheon puts her down, stomping her feet like a kid, but then she suddenly stops as she stares at Jiheon.

 **“What?”** Jiheon asks consciously.

Yuna doesn’t use words when she’s speechless, she acts on what she’s thinking. She pushes herself towards the girl and grabs Jiheon into a passionate kiss, her hands hiding in Jiheon’s hair. Jiheon smiles as she feels the needy side of Yuna coming through, hands going down and arms wrapping around Jiheon’s waist.

 **“I wonder how someone can be so pretty.”** Yuna says out of the blue while staring at Jiheon.

Jiheon, still wrapped in Yuna’s tight hug, casts a glance towards Chaeryeong and Ryujin who cannot help but stare at the two.

 **“You’re pretty sappy when you’re high.”** Jiheon says, earning a loud laugh from Yuna. **“Is that so? Maybe I should be sappier when I’m sober too!”**

 **“I won’t be opposed to that.”** Yuna’s eyes lit up with joy, the statement causing the younger girl to jump in Jiheon’s arms again despite her being four inches taller than Jiheon.

 **“So what was the emergency with Chaer?”** Yuna turns and looks at Chaeryeong whose head is peeking from the kitchen doorway, the smell of burning starting to fill the apartment. **“Oh shit.”**

Jiheon runs in the kitchen, pushing Chaeryeong as she sprints towards the almost burnt pot containing the okras she brought. After the smokes finally dissipate and everything is finally okay, Jiheon turns around and sees Chaeryeong, Ryujin and Yuna looking at her with different expressions.

**“I think it is time to go home.”**

Yuna runs to her and kisses her, like she can’t have enough of Jiheon’s kisses and touch and just her. Yuna loves Jiheon’s presence, it grounds her. She loves being with Jiheon, it makes her feel like she’s not numb.

Yuna pulls away and stares at Jiheon, the galaxies painted in eyes she will forever love to see.

Yuna cups Jiheon’s face and caresses her soft cheeks with her thumbs, breathing going shallow as they both stare at each other.

It was ridiculous. There are a lot of reasons why she shouldn’t say it, being stoned as the first reason. But how come it wants to come out? Jiheon won’t even believe her, she’s high. They’ve only been girlfriends for 3 days for pete’s sake. Still, it stumbles out of Yuna’s mouth.

 **“I love you.”** Jiheon feels butterflies soaring in her stomach, and she remembers she felt like this when her mom gave her her pink necklace when she turned 8. Everything was light and nothing mattered that much, just her and Yuna and the invisible magic words surrounding them. Jiheon hugs Yuna who pulls the girl closer. Jiheon pulls away and drops a quick kiss on Yuna’s lips, her hands holding Yuna’s cheeks. “ **I’ll just bring your friends home then I’ll stay the night here. If you can’t help it, don’t wait up for me, okay?”** With one last kiss on the forehead, Jiheon ushers a crying Chaeryeong and a sleepy Ryujin out of the apartment, leaving Yuna star struck in the middle of the kitchen. " _How did I deserve such a caring girlfriend? What did I do to deserve her?"_ Yuna asks herself as she stands alone, staring at the half eaten apple on her counter. She shakes her head, finally getting of her high. She decides to wait for Jiheon in the living room but when she steps in the room and sees its condition, she chooses the bedroom instead. The bedroom is messy as well but not as messy as the living room and the kitchen. Oh look, one of Ryujin’s shoes is on her dresser. She makes space for herself (and Jiheon) on her bed that is filled with litter and crumpled papers after Ryujin’s insistent demand for them to write songs so they could start a band (Chaeryeong doesn’t have the heart to tell Ryujin that they don’t have the equipments to start a band and Yuna knows nothing will come out good if it’s her that tells her of the sad news). She lies with her back on the bed, staring at her yellow ceiling and the letters of Jiheon’s name floating around her like birds. Maybe she’s not off her high just yet.

A few moments passes and Jiheon is not back yet which is weird since Chaeryeong and Ryujin’s houses are not that far from Yuna’s apartment building. Yuna yawns, covering her mouth with her hand, the low sound of the aircon echoing through the room. _"I can’t sleep. I have to wait for Jiheon. I’m still going to say my profound love for her and we still have to kiss lots and lots but no funny business yet, I want to remember it, so we have to do it sober." When I am sober._ Just to stop herself from sleeping, Yuna begins counting sheep using her fingers, and she’s on her hundred fifties when she hears the apartment door opening. She sits up and waits for Jiheon to find her, footsteps echoing through the whole apartment, a quiet Yuna whispered in the air. Jiheon finally finds her after checking the whole place, and a smile makes its way on her face as she sees a smiling Yuna waiting for her on the bed.

 **“I thought you wouldn’t stay up for me.”** Yuna shakes her head, patting the space beside her.

Jiheon moves and crawls to Yuna’s side, her hands quickly searching for Yuna’s. **“I’ll always wait for you.”**

Jiheon smiles and leaves a quick peck on Yuna’s cheeks. Yuna moves and chases Jiheon’s lips, closing her eyes as she kisses Jiheon with passion. She never thought she’d love kissing someone’s lips, more so of a girl. Her hands move from their own places to Jiheon’s cheeks, thumbs caressing soft skin. Yuna gently lowers Jiheon on the bed, still kissing her when suddenly Jiheon screams and sits up, bumping heads with her.

**“Ow.”**

**“Sorry, something sharp poked my back.”** Jiheon says, looking behind her and picking up a guitar pick. She looks at it then to Yuna.

 **“Ryujin insisted we write some songs so we could make a band.”** Jiheon snickers at the thought, lying on her back now that the pick was gone.

 **“Have I told you how hot you look right now?”** Yuna blurts out, causing Jiheon to blush.

**“Shut up.”**

**“No, I’m not kidding. You look really hot and I just can’t think straight when I look at you.”**

**“First of all, you can’t think straight because you’re not one. Second, you’re just high, it’ll wear off.”**

**“I think 60% percent of it is gone. I’m actually thinking right right now.”** Yuna says with a serious voice, playing with the blanket.

**“Okay. ”**

Yuna looks at Jiheon before hovering over her, breath shaky as she stares at Jiheon’s eyes then down to her lips. **“C-Can I?”**

Jiheon giggles, hands coming up to touch Yuna’s cheeks. **“You’d still do it even if I say no, my baby moon. I know you.”** Yuna chuckles, glazed hazel eyes looking at chocolate ones. **“It’s true, you know?”**

 **“That you’d do something even if I said no?”** Yuna shakes her head. She supports her weight with her right arm, her left hand intertwining with Jiheon’s left one, her eyes never leaving Jiheon’s. **“When I told you I love you.”** There it is again. That quick skip of a heartbeat.

 **“Though we’ve only been girlfriends for 3 days, I can confidently say that I love you.”** Yuna tries to tell all the things her eyes want to say. **“You don’t make it hard to.”**

Yuna presses her lips on Jiheon’s as she closes her eyes.

For a few minutes, they stay just like that. Lips pressed on one another, hearts beating in sync.

Yuna pulls away and stares at Jiheon with that same lovestruck expression she had when she realized that she likes the girl. She smiles and utters the words she had always wanted Jiheon to hear. **“You’re so easy to love Jiheon. And I would want to stay in love with you forever.”**


End file.
